Like a Sun
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: For IHAFest January: Warmth-Natalia yang dikenal sebagai 'cold princess' dan selalu sendirian, akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya pertemanan dan kehangatan berkat kehadiran Antonio.


"Mama… Takut! Anak itu mendelik tajam padaku terus…" rengek seorang bocah sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Sudah… Sudah… Biarkan saja. Jangan berdekatan dengannya, oke?" ujar ibu si bocah itu sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus kepala anak itu.

"Iiih! Monster! Kamu monster!" seru seorang bocah menunjuk kepada seorang anak kecil berambut perak sebahu dengan iris berwarna biru tua.

Gadis yang ditunjuk itu, tetap memasang tatapan tajamnya, dan memeluk boneka _teddy_ yang berada di pangkuannya dengan erat.

'Aku bukan monster! Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk buas itu!' batin gadis kecil itu dalam hatinya.

...

**Like a Sun**

For IHAFest January: Warmth

**Disclaimer:**

Axis Power: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

Human names, OOC, School Life, Friendship, Comfort

…

**Natalia POV**

Aku menapakkan kakiku turun dari mobil yang membawaku dari rumahku ke sekolah. Begitu aku keluar dari mobilku, semua orang menatap padaku. Ada yang menatapku dengan pandangan ketakutan, ada yang dengan pandangan jijik, ada juga yang dengan pandangan mencela.

Aku tidak menghiraukan bagaimana tatapan mereka saat aku lewat di koridor sekolah untuk menuju ruang kelasku. Yah, siapa sih, yang tidak tahu tentang aku?

Aku adalah Natalia Arlovskaya, seorang gadis yang dilahirkan dari sebuah keluarga yang cukup kaya, bahkan sangat kaya. Ayahku merupakan pengusaha, ibuku merupakan seorang wanita karir yang merupakan direktur utama di beberapa usaha-nya di dunia fashion. Kakak keduaku, Ivan Braginksy, seorang pebisnis muda handal. Sempat aku dengar sebuah pembicaraan orangtua-ku dan Kak Ivan. Mereka akan memilih Ivan untuk mewarisi segala usaha milik ayah. Sedangkan kakak tertuaku, Yekaterina Braginskaya, sudah menikah dengan seorang pebisnis asal Estonia. Yah, pernikahan Kak Yekaterina merupakan pernikahan yang sudah ditentukan kedua belah pihak keluarga, agar dua keluarga tersebut bisa bekerja sama dalam bisnis mereka.

Dan aku benci dengan pernikahan yang asli bukan dari kemauan hati mereka masing-masing.

Oke, cukup sudah curcol yang kubuat sendiri. Nah, back to the story.

Entah mengapa, sejak aku balita, orang-orang sekitarku memanggilku sebagai monster, atau _little cold princess_. Hei, memuakkan sekali nama julukan yang diberikan padaku! Aku bukan monster, yah! Secara, aku manusia, 100% manusia! Aku memiliki bentuk tubuh layaknya manusia biasa. Well, memang hanya tatapanku saja yang kelewat tajam, sehingga anak-anak tersebut memanggilku monster. Padahal, saat itu aku kurang bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Aku memang punya hobi mengobservasi manusia. Tapi, itu hanya hobi yang kulakukan untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka senangi, apa style yang sedang nge-tren sekarang, apa pembicaraan yang cocok untuk dibicarakan dengan sesame yang lain, apa kelebihan si A, apa kejelekan si B, dll.

Dan masalah julukan _little cold princess_. Seiringnya perjalanan waktu, julukan tersebut sudah di ganti. Salah, hanya mengurangkan saja kata 'little' itu. Sehingga julukanku sekarang adalah _cold princess_.

"Hei…! Lihat! Itu, kan, Natalia! Si 'Cold Princess' itu, lho!" bisik seoraang siswi sambil melirik-lirik tak nyaman padaku. 'Tuh, kan. Mereka selalu saja melirik-ku seperti itu, layaknya aku seorang penjahat buronan yang baru saja keluar dari sel penjara.' batinku kesal.

"Ssst! Jangan sampai bertatapan mata dengannya! Nanti kamu kena sial!" bisik temannya. 'Hei, bisikanmu itu sangat terdengar di telingaku. Kena sial, katamu? Mereka saja yang sering memberi sugesti dirinya kalau bertatapan denganku akan kena sial.' teriakku frustasi dalam hati.

"Tau gak? Kemarin Im Yong Soo yang di kelas 2-B bertatapan dengannya! Akhirnya? Yong Soo kena sial seharian. Bahkan ia hampir tertabrak truk yang supirnya ketiduran saat sedang menyebrang jalan!" ujar seorang siswa bercerita begitu antusias. 'Mereka tahu gak, sih? Cerita mereka sangat menusuk hatiku?' ujarku sentimental dalam hati. Yah, gimana tidak menusuk banget? Itu kan, kesalahannya si supir truk yang mengantuk. Udah tahu lampu merah, masih jalan lagi! Kok aku sih, yang disalahin?

Aku terus berjalan hingga mendapati ruang kelas 2-A berada di depanku. Begitu aku masuk, kelas yang awalnya ribut, menjadi terdiam. Bahkan sangat hening. Alfred F. Jones, seorang America yang sedang berlari-lari bermain pesawat kertas dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt, seorang keturunan Jerman, langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Sey, seorang gadis yang berasal dari Seycehelles, langsung berhenti 'bergosip' dengan Lay si Malaysian dan kawan-kawannya begitu aku duduk di bangku-ku yang berada di sebelah kerumunan mereka.

"Ssst… Tuh si 'Cold Princess' datang." bisik Sey lirih namun terdengar sinis.

"Hhh… Hati-hati Sey, nanti kamu kena 'kutukan', lho!" sindir Lay, seorang Malaysia yang berada di dalam kelompok Sey.

"Lay! Jaga mulutmu! Perkataanmu bisa nyakitin orangnya, tahu!" bisik Nesia, kakak Lay sambil menyikut badan Lay. Lay kesal karena Nesia menceramahinya.  
>"Ya ya ya…! Kan aku cuma mengatakan realita yang ada! Just tell the truth, Sis!" bisik Lay sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.<p>

Kelas jadi gaduh dengan bisikan. Selain bisikan yang berpacu pertengkaran kakak beradik Nesia dan Lay, bisikan dari Gilbert cs juga terdengar. Oh yah, Gilbert pernah kena sial kalah taruhan dari adikknya sendiri. Itu karena dia mencoba menatap mataku. Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan aku punya kekuatan mengutuk orang lewat tatapan? Setahuku aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu!

Tiba-tiba, kelas menjadi ricuh lagi setelah seorang anak yang setahuku bernama Francis Bonnefoy yang berasal dari France, berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"Hooy! Kita kedatangan murid baru! Kalau tak salah, dia Spaniard!" seru Francis begitu berada di ambang pintu kelasku. Thanks to you, Francis. Teriakanmu bisa mengalihkan pandangan mata anak-anak di kelas ini yang tadinya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak jelas mereka, beralih padamu.

"Eh? Spaniard? Spanyol, dong? Siapa?" tanya Gilbert yang merupakan teman dekat Francis penasaran.

"Hng, aku kurang tahu dia siapa. Tapi, dari postur tubuhnya menurutku dia seorang Spanyol," Francis lagi. Dan mereka sekarang mengerumuni Francis untuk mendapat info lebih lanjut tentang murid baru tersebut.

Ah, bodoh amat dengan murid baru. Mendingan aku fokus menatap buku pelajaranku atau tidak melirik pisau belati berwarna perak yang dibalut dengan kain pembungkus dari kulit itu menyembul di antara tumpukan buku-buku di dalam tasku. Ingin ku keluarkan pisau itu dan mengelus-elusnya. Itu bisa menenangkan diriku. Tapi jika aku melakukan hal itu, dijamin deh. Bakal dianggap mau mencari mangsa buat dijadiin tumbal atau tidak buat dijadiin kelinci percobaan.

Kedatangan Pak Germania mampu membubarkan kerumunan anak-anak yang berada di ambang pintu. Begitu Pak Germania masuk, ketua kelas 2-A yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Alfred, memberi aba-aba agar kami berdiri dan memberi salam kepada Pak Germania. Setelah itu, kami kembali duduk.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui dari Bonnefoy, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru dari Spanyol. Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Pak Germania sambil menyuruh anak tersebut memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Antonio POV**

Begitu guru yang bernama Pak Germania itu menyuruhku memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, aku langsung memberi aba-aba pada diriku sendiri, dan memantapkan langkahku untuk memasuki kelas. Saat itu juga kulihat beberapa siswi menahan nafasnya begitu melihatku datang, seperti baru melihat hantu paling ganteng aja. (lebay!)

"Holla! Perkenalkan, saya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Salam kenal, yah!" ujarku mantap sambil membungkukkan badanku. Lalu, kupandangi lagi calon teman-teman sekelas baruku dengan seksama. Dan pandangan mataku terhenti pada seorang gadis berambut perak panjang dan pita yang menyemat di rambutnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru tua, mampu memikat hatiku. Ah tunggu! Kok kata-kataku aneh begini, sih? I-itu hanya menurut pandanganku saja, lho! Matanya yang berwarna biru tersebut, terlihat dingin dan tegas. Eh! Ga-gawat, dia melihatku balik! Aku harus mengalihkan pandanganku!

"Nah… Carriedo, kamu akan duduk di sebelah…" Pak Germania melihat bangku mana yang terlihat kosong. Ia melihat bangku di pojok kiri di sebelah Arlovskaya kosong.

"Di sebelah Natalia Arlovskaya." Begitu Pak Germania mengatakan di mana aku duduk, tiba-tiba suasana kelas menegang. Coret, sangat menegang! Ada apa sih? Siapa sih, Natalia itu? Kok begitu namanya disebut, satu kelas menegang seperti ini?

"Natalia Arlovskaya, silakan angkat tanganmu." ujar Pak Germania.

Kulihat gadis berambut perak yang barusan kuamati tadi mengangkat tangannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Aku hampir saja terlonjak kaget. Jadi dia Natalia Arlovskaya? Yang bisa membuat satu kelas menegang ketakutan begitu namanya disebut Pak Germania? Huwaaah! Hebat banget!

Aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju bangkuku yang berada di sebelah kanan Natalia. Pak Germania pun mulai menerangkan tentang Matematika. Oh, Pak Germania guru Matematika, toh.

Begitu aku mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis, aku langsung memandangi teman sebangku-ku, eh salah! Eh, anggap saja begitu, hehehe…

Saat aku asyik menatapnya, dia malah berbalik menatapku tajam. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan apa-loe-liat-liat-gue-hah?

Itu memang membuatku kaget, tapi tidak menakutkanku, kok.

"Hai! Kenalkan, aku Antonio! Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi rekan sebangku. Salam kenal, yah!" ujarku dengan menahan suaraku lebih kecil agar hanya dia dan aku saja yang bisa mendengar suaraku. Kuulurkan tanganku, berharap ia mau menjabat dan balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

Anehnya, bukan jabatan tangan yang kudapat. Yang kudapat, hanya tatapan bingung dan kaget dari Natalia. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi… Sekilas, kulihat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Anu… Kamu kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi.

Ia hanya terdiam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Saat aku ingin mengatakan beberapa kata untuk menenangkannya, kulihat beberapa siswi yang duduk agak jauh darinya berbisik tentangnya. Itu makin membuatku bingung, mengapa gadis itu begitu ditakuti seperti itu.

Ting… Ting… Ting…

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Pak Germania langsung menyelesaikan penjelasan Maatematikanya dan berbalik keluar menuju ruang Guru. Anak-anak sekelasku berhamburan keluar kelas.

Tadinya, aku mau menghampiri Natalia, tapi…

Siswi-siswi yang tadi berbisik-bisik saat aku mencoba berbicara dengan Natalia langsung menghampiriku dan mengerumuniku. Oh tidak! Aku tidak suka kerumunan seperti ini!

"Hey Antonio! Kenalin, aku Sey!" ujar seorang gadis manis dengan rambut diikat 2 ke bawah sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Aku Lay." ujar gadis yang disebelah gadis yang bernama Sey. Lalu, masih banyak lagi gadis-gadis yang merupakan teman-teman Sey minta berkenalan denganku. Aduh! Kalau kayak gini, gimana bisa mau mencoba bicara dengan Natalia?

"Hoy Spaniard yang lagi dikerumuni cewek-cewek manis! Kenalan, dong!" seru seorang berambut pirang sebahu sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar. Eh, rasanya aku pernah kenal dengan orang ini, deh.

"Eh? Boleh kok. Panggil saja aku, Antonio. Kamu?" tanyaku seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku Francis Bonnefoy. Dan yang berambut perak dan bermata rubi kemerahan itu, Gilbert Beilschmidt." ujar pemuda yang bernama Francis tersebut menjabat tanganku serta memperkenalkan temannya padaku. Eh? Tadi dia bilang, Gilbert?

"Ah! Antonio, kan?" pekik Gilbert begitu melihatku.

"Gilbert?" tanyaku kaget dan tak percaya. Astaga! Aku bertemu lagi dengan teman lamaku di sekolah ini.

Kami pun saling berpelukan, melepas rindu satu sama lain.

"Tomato! Kangen sekali aku padamu! Ternyata kamu sudah sebesar ini!" seru Gilbert yang menurutku garing sangat.

"Garing, deh. Hei Potato, masih demen bir?" ejekku. Dan saat itu juga aku mendapat jitakan dari Gilbert.

"Ya iya, dong! Hei, kita makan di kantin, yuk! Sambil bernostalgia, dong!" seru Gilbert sambil menarik aku dan Francis agar pergi dari kerumunan siswi-siswi yang tadi mengerumuniku. Alhasil, perbuatannya direspon seruan siswi-siswi tersebut karena mereka berdua merebutku dari jangkamuan mereka.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Natalia POV**

Ruang perpustakaan lama. Ruangan ini adalah _base camp_ ku selama jam istirahat. Di sini, jarang para murid kemari, karena di perpustakaan ini, buku-buku yang disediakan adalah buku lama. Selain buku-buku lama, buku-buku aneh serta benda-benda aneh lainnya tersusun rapi dalam ruangan ini. Selebihnya, benda-benda seperti sebuah meja dan 4 kursi dan sebuah _tea set_ adalah benda yang ku bawa dari rumahku.

Di ruangan ini, aku biasanya duduk membaca buku yang ada, merawat pisau belati yang biasa kubawa ke mana-mana, menonton TV, atau apapun aktivitas yang bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu waktu istirahat habis.

Kalau tidak, biasanya aku cukup merenung seorang diri di sini. Atau tidak, aku akan menuju kebun bunga di belakang gedung aula. Ya sekedar merawat bunga matahari kesukaanku yang kutanam di sana.

Kali ini, aku lebih memilih untuk merenung saja. Aku masih memikirkan anak baru yang duduk di sebelahku. Kalau tidak salah, Antonio namanya. Sesuai dengan negaranya, dia merupakan pria yang kelihatannya ramah dan baik pada siapa saja. Aura yang dimilikinya selalu bercahaya dan terasa hangat. Tidak sepertiku, yang dingin dan gelap.

Dan yang kurenungi saat ini, adalah dirinya yang tadi berusaha mengajakku berbicara. Dengan polosnya, dia mengajakku berbicara. Tidak ia hiraukan bisikan dan pandangan aneh orang-orang saat ia mencoba berkomunikasi denganku. Dialah orang lain pertama, selain keluargaku, yang mampu menembus 'tembok' yang ada di sekitarku.

Sungguh, saat pertama dia menyapaku…

Rasanya air mataku mau menetes saat itu juga. Karena baru pertama ini ada orang yang mau berbicara denganku.

Dan bodohnya aku, tidak langsung merespon niat baiknya yang walau kutahu hanya ingin sekedar berkenalan saja.

Andai saja kuladeni dia untuk berbicara walau sekedar basa-basi… Pasti saat ini aku sudah bisa berada dekat dengannya. Pasti cahaya terang dan kehangatan bagai sinar matahari masuk ke dalamku, menghilangkan kegelapan dan rasa dingin di dalam hatiku.

Kehangatan yang sudah sangat kudambakan. Yang telah 'punah' dalam keluargaku sejak aku beranjak remaja, sejak aku menjadi siswi SMP.

Sebelum saat itu datang, keluarga kami masih merupakan keluarga bahagia yang wajar. Ayah dan Ibu, walau sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk melewatkan barang sehari-dua hari bersama kami, sebagai keluarga. Kak Yekaterina, saat itu masih seorang mahasiswi. Ditengah-tengah kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswi di sebuah universitas, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk bermain boneka denganku. Kak Ivan, dia yang sudah bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama, selalu bermain dan menemaniku pergi ke manapun yang kukehendaki. Bahkan, saking cintanya aku pada Kak Ivan, aku selalu mengajaknya menikah denganku. Dan ia selalu merespon hal itu dengan senyumannya dan tanpa kusadari ia selalu menganggap hal itu sebagai lelucon.

Oh yah, sebagai tambahan. Julukan '_little cold princess_' sudah tersemat sejak aku mulai bersekolah di Kindergarten atau Playgroup. Hingga aku lulus SD.

Begitu aku menjadi siswi SMP, semuanya berubah. Ayah dan Ibu makin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga sudah tidak mempunyai waktu dengan keluarga. Selalu berangkat pagi, dan pulang hingga tengah malam. Kak Ivan yang saat itu sudah memulai membantu ayah dalam bisnisnya, makin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kak Yekaterina? Selain sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sibuk juga dengan pertunangannya dengan seorang pria Estonia. julukanku juga berubah menjadi '_cold princess_'

Sejak saat itu, rumah kami menjadi sangat sepi, bahkan sunyi. Ayah, Ibu dan Kak Ivan selalu pulang hingga larut malam. Kak Yekaterina? Pertunangannya berlanjut dengan pernikahan, sehingga ia sekarang tinggal berdua dengan suaminya. Tinggal aku dan beberapa maid dan buttler yang tinggal di rumah yang bagaikan istana itu begitu mereka pergi melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Begitu aku pergi ke sekolah, yang kudapati hanyalah tatapan sinis dan bisikan yang bagaikan bisa ular tersebut. Yang aku tahu isi bisikan tersebut adalah gossip yang mengada-ada dan 100% bukan aku yang melakukannya.

#SRAAAK

Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup lagi dengan cepat dan keras membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku mengambil pisau belati yang tadi kubersihkan. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Betapa kagetnya aku, ternyata yang masuk adalah Antonio dengan wajah pucat dan peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Dan betapa kagetnya Antonio, karena aku ada dalam ruangan ini dengan membawa sebuah pisau belati di genggamanku.

"Huwaa-hmmpph!" teriak Antonio panik, namun segera kubekap mulutnya. Lalu kutatap dia dengan tatapan jangan-berisik-atau-pisau-ku-akan-menancap-di-salah-satu-bagian-tubuhmu disertai dengan aura gelap yang kupunya. Perfect! Itu langsung membuat Antonio gemetar ketakutan dan wajah memerah pucat.

Kudengar teriakan histeris fangirling membahana di luar perpustakaan. Juga teriakan fansgirling memanggil nama Antonio. Lalu kutatap lagi Antonio dengan tatapan heran. Setelah teriakan tidak terdengar lagi, kulepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi membekap mulutnya. Ia langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengambil oksigen karena persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya habis.

"Maaf, tadi kamu terlalu berisik. Makanya kubekap mulutmu." ujarku sambil menatapnya.

"Hhh... Tak apa. Hmm, kamu lagi ngapain? Sendirian aja?" tanya Antonio sambil berusaha bernafas dengan normal.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku sendiri saja di sini. Ini sudah biasa kulakukan, berdiam diri di tempat ini selama jam istirahat. Memangnya kenapa?" aku berbalik bertanya kepada Antonio.

Kulihat Antonio masih bingung. Lalu dia celingak-celinguk.

"Ini perpustakaan, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, tapi khusus menyimpan buku-buku lama yang sudah tidak mungkin dibaca lagi." Jawabku dengan gaya sarkastik.

Kulihat Antonio menatap wajahku dengan bingung. Sepertinya dia melihatku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku.

"Ada yang menarik dariku?" pertanyaanku tadi membuat dia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Begini, boleh tanya, gak?" tanya Antonio ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kenapa kamu tidak punya teman?"

Pertanyaan Antonio barusan bagaikan pisau yang menancap di kepala dan hatiku. Pertanyaan yang akupun tidak tahu jawabannya. Sejenak, aku menunduk diam. Kulirik Antonio, dia menjadi bersalah karena bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Err… Aduh, maaf! Anggap saja aku tidak bertanya seperti itu!" ujar Antonio lagi.

"Tidak apa. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu." ujarku sambil tersenyum getir.

Lalu kuceritakan masa laluku padanya. Juga sebab-sebab orang tidak mau berteman denganku. Antonio mendengar ceritaku dengan seksama. Sesekali, ia terlihat sedih mendengar ceritaku.

"Jadi begitu, yah?" ujar Antonio setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"Yah begitulah." ujarku singkat.

"Hng… Tapi, kamu kan tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Aslinya, kamu baik, kok. Walau agak nyeremin karena sering membawa pisau…" dan seketika itu juga aku mengeluarkan aura gelapku begitu mendengar pernyataan Antonio. Setelah dia bergidik ketakutan, aku berhenti mengeluarkan aura gelapku.

"Ya ampun! Mereka semua salah paham! Asal kamu tahu saja, yah. Sebenarnya, kamu wanita yang baik, kok. Ternyata kamu tidak seperti yang teman-teman katakan padaku. Bayangkan, deh. Masa kamu dibilang bisa mengutuk? Juga, masa kamu dibilang bikin orang sial? Teman-teman tuh ternyata menilai kamu dari luar saja, yah. Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa gossip tersebut salah, yah?" ujar Antonio panjang lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ocehannya.

"Oh yah! Tadi Francis bilang, ia pernah melihat kamu di taman bunga belakang aula. Apa yang kamu lakukan saat itu?" tanya Antonio.

Seketika itu juga, wajahku merona memerah.

"Hng… Itu… Menyiram tanaman, juga merawat bunga matahari…" ujarku tersipu malu dengan suara agak dipelankan. Entah mengapa, aku malu bila orang-orang mendapati aku sedang merawat tanaman tersebut.

"Huwaaa! Kamu merawat itu semua sendirian? Saat aku lewat taman itu, bunga-bunganya bermekaran dengan indahnya. Wah, ternyata kau bisa berkebun juga, yah!" seru Antonio takjub. Sekali lagi, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

Lalu, terdengar suara bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Aku pun merapikan barang-barangku.

"Kau duluan saja keluar," ujarku. Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau."

"Eh? Kok gitu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku mau berjalan ke kelas denganmu. Kau tahu, kan. Kalau aku keluar sendiri, selalu dikejar-kejar fansgirling. Kalau berjalan bersamamu, pasti aman, deh!" celetuk Antonio.

"Jadi, kau mau memanfaatkanku?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam. Antonio bergidik ketakutan lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Kau tega melihatku dikejar-kejar kayak tadi lagi? Bukannya memanfaatkanmu, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Berada didekatmu sangat menyenangkan juga." terang Antonio.

Wajahku _blushing_ seketika mendengar kata-katanya. "A-apa maksudmu!" bentakku sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Hng? Aku bilang aku tertarik padamu. Udah ah, ayo kita ke kelas!" seru Antonio sambil menarik tanganku. 'He-hei! Jangan asal tarik tanganku!' batinku kesal.

Lalu kami berjalan menuju kelas dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Tangan Antonio… Hangat. Sama seperti sifatnya yang ramah dan auranya yang mampu menghangatkan semua orang. Ia tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang mungkin menganggapnya gila karena menggandeng tanganku. Saat semua orang semakin menatap padaku, ia makin mempererat genggaman tangannya, seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan takut, aku bersamamu'.

Namanya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Dia adalah siswa pindahan dari Spanyol, negara yang dijuluki Country of Passion. Antonio ramah kepada semua orang.

Dialah orang pertama yang mau berbicara dan berteman denganku. Dialah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang baik. Dialah orang pertama yang mau menggenggam tanganku, selain keluargaku. Dialah orang yang pertama kali mau peduli padaku.

Kebaikannya, keramahannya, kepeduliannya… Membuat hatiku terasa sesak. Kurasakan airmata menumpuk di pelupuk tanganku. Saat kami masih berjalan menuju kelas, aku memberhentikan langkahku. Ia yang sadar aku berhenti tiba-tiba, kaget. Ia langsung berbalik menatapku. Ia kaget begitu melihatku dengan airmata yang mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku tanpa bisa kubendung. Sesaat, ia kebingungan dengan tingkahku. Ia mencoba bertanya, ada apa? Mengapa aku menangis?

Semua pertanyaannya hanya kujawab dengan isak tangis.

Ia pun memelukku. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada kepalaku agar aku mau berhenti menangis. Ia berusaha menenangkanku. Aku menangis sesengukan dipelukannya.

Antonio membawaku menuju UKS. Sesampainya kami di sana, ia mendudukanku di bangsal terdekat. Aku masih mengeluarkan semua tangisan yang selalu kutahan. Ia pun menggumamkan beberapa kata agar bisa menghentikan tangisku.

"Natalia, kau kenapa?" tanyanya pelan. Aku menundukkan wajahku di dadanya. Ia memelukku sambil menenangkanku.

"Te-terima kasih… Mau berbicara denganku…" ujarku pelan.

"Eh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Te-terima kasih, mau be-berteman denganku… Te-terima kasih… te-terima kasih!" tangisku makin pecah begitu kata-kata tersebut kukatakan. Ia kaget mendengar kata-kataku. Lalu makin mempererat pelukannya.

...

* * *

><p><em>2 bulan kemudian…<em>

**Natalia POV**

"Hei, Natalia! Kau kelihatan segar hari ini!" sapa Elizabetha begitu aku lewat di koridor sekolah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Elizabetha. Kau juga, tampak manis hari ini." ujarku membalas sapaannya.

"Natalia!Ajari aku Matematika yang materi buat ulangan nanti!" rengek Francis begitu aku sampai di kelasku.

"Natalia-san, ini. Buku yang mau kau pinjam tempo hari." ujar Kiku sambil memberiku beberapa doujin.

"Eh, Natalia! Kamu suka doujin yaoi juga?" tanya Nesia kaget.

Aku hanya bisa memberi cengir kuda terbaik-ku ditambah aura gelap yang entah mengapa datang begitu saja. Nesia, Francis dan Kiku facepalm melihatku.

"Natalia, nanti kamu ada waktu, gak? Kita karaokean, yuk!" ajak Sey dan Lay bersamaan.

"Aku ikut!" seru Nesia mengacungkan tangannya antusias.

"Indon, lo ga usah ikut. Kalau lo ikut, dijamin. Orang-orang pada mules dengerin suaramu yang cempreng itu." ejek Lay sambil melirik Nesia usil. Nesia geram dengan ejekan Lay, adiknya.

"Malon bego! Suara gue kan gak secempreng itu!" protes Nesia sambil melancarkan serangan pada Lay.

"Elo yang bego! Suaramu mampu membuat orang mules-mules masal!" seru Lay membalas serangan Nesia. Nesia dan Lay pun asyik bertengkar ria.

"Nesia! Lay! Diam!" bentak seluruh siswa di kelas ditambah Nei, adik Nesia dan Lay sambil mengancungkan pisau belati perak milikku. Hei, sejak kapan pisau itu berada di tangan Nei?

"Holla! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo datang!" Antonio langsung berteriak begitu ia memasuki kelas.

Dan kelas makin ramai dengan datangnya Antonio.

Dan semuanya sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Dulu, aku yang selalu kesepian karena tidak ada teman…

Sekarang aku sudah berada di lingkaran pertemanan.

Dulu, aku yang selalu di gosipkan yang aneh-aneh…

Sekarang, semua orang menerimaku apa adanya, dan menganggapku sebagai 'teman' mereka. Bukan lagi orang asing ataupun orang yang dipanggil dengan julukan '_cold princess_'

Semuanya karena kedatangan Antonio di kelasku.

Antoniolah yang awalnya mau berbicara dan berteman denganku. Antoniolah yang membawaku dari kegelapan menuju tempat yang sangat bercahaya. Antoniolah yang meyakinkan tentangku dan membereskan semua kesalahpahaman tentangku yang sudah beredar.

Antoniolah yang selalu menempatkanku agar selalu berada di 'lingkaran pertemanan' tersebut.

Berkat Antonio, teman-teman tidak takut lagi padaku.

Mereka mau menganggapku sebagai teman.

Mereka tidak memandangku dengan sebelah mata lagi.

Akhirnya, aku sama seperti mereka.

Julukan-julukan yang pernah mereka sematkan padaku, tidak pernah lagi terucap di mulut mereka.

Semua itu… Karena dia…

Karena Antonio…

"Hoooi! Semuanya, ayo pergi ke lapangan! Hari ini kita olahraga di lapangan outdoor!" seru Gilbert begitu tiba di kelas.

"Eh? Kok gitu? Bukannya di lapangan indoor?" tanya Elizabetha bingung.

"Entahlah. Kata Pak Sadiq, yang datang terakhir di lapangan, akan dihukum _push up_ 100x!" seru Gilbert lagi.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Gilbert, satu kelas langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju lapangan outdoor.

"Hei, Natalia! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Antonio sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Ku balas uluran tangan Antonio dengan genggaman tanganku.

"Yah!" jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Terima kaish, Antonio.

**-The End-**

**A/N: **Uwaaahh... Maaf kalau fict ini gaje, aneh, dan chara yang sangat OOC. Ending-nya juga gaje sangat.

Di fict ini, maksud saya tentang 'warmth', Natalia yang setiap harinya sendirian, akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya kehangatan dan bisa bergaul/berteman dengan semuanya berkat hadirnya Antonio. Saya dapat inspirasi dari manga I'm here (koko ni iruyo) karya Ema Toyama. Nah, julukan-julukan buat Natalia itu, dapat inspirasi dari chara Yukina di manga Watashi ni xx shinasai sama chara Nico Robin di anime One Piece. Pas mereka masih kecil, selalu di ejek dan dikasi julukan yang seperti itu.

Awalnya saya mau membuat pair AmeBela, tapi karena sudah banyak, jadi saya mencoba bikin fict dengan pair SpaBela.

Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. Thanks for reading. Review, please?


End file.
